Something Other Than Love
by DragonRider13025
Summary: Roxas wonders if what Axel and him have together is love, or something else... Akuroku, AxelxRoxas, AxelRoxas, Slash, Yaoi oneshot, drabble thingy oneshot thinger!


A/N: Woo! This is my first ever kingdom hearts akuroku fanfiction so I hope you like it!

Warning: This story contains yaoi (malexmale) so if you are offended by it, you should leave. I gave a warning.

Summery: Roxas wonders if what Axel and him have together is love, or something else…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

Roxas's back was slammed into one of the white walls of Castle Oblivion. He hissed in slight pain as his eyes clenched tightly.

Before he could do anything, an older roughly pressed himself against the small blonde, hands on either side of him.

Roxas whimpered quietly before the redhead's lips were forced upon his.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. Roxas knew he and Axel have been having these strange feelings for each other over the past two weeks. If you can even call it that. Nobodies didn't have hearts, they had no emotions or feelings. Only the memories that they desperately tried to cling to. They were empty, nothing…

This confused Roxas, he didn't like being confused. If he didn't have a heart, what was that sensation he would get every time he would pass Axel in the hall, every time their hands brushed, their lips touched…it was beyond the mind. Something more.

Roxas's thoughts were interrupted as Axel left his mouth to kiss lightly along the other's jaw line, and trailing down to his neck. The blonde couldn't help the breathy moan that escaped his lips. His thin fingers gripping the flaming red hair as his mind clouded over with want.

Want, need? What did they mean to Roxas. We're they emotions? The young teenager didn't know. He needed Axel, he wanted him…all to himself. Was he selfish, greedy? Or was it something else. Perhaps...love? Wanting to be with the one you care about the most until the day you cease to exist? Love was a feeling…Nobodies couldn't feel…or could they?

His skin was burning, burning with pleasure. He felt this, why was _this_ any different?

"A-Axel…" Roxas managed to mumble, as his breaths pace quickened. His mouth hung partly opened, and his eyes were half-lidded. "Please…"

The pyro bit Roxas's neck tentatively before crashing his lips against the blondes.

Roxas's hands ghosted over Axel's chest, fumbling blindly at the zipper of the black organization coat. He felt the redhead's tongue gently probing his lower lip, begging desperately to taste The Key of Destiny.

Roxas slowly opened his mouth and the pyro's tongue was roughly shoved into the other's mouth. They both fought for dominance against the other until the blonde was defeated.

Roxas was in complete bliss. He barely noticed the long fingers that unzipped the front of his leather coat.

Axel pulled away leaving the blonde gasping for air. Their eyes met. Deep emerald clashed with electric blue. Roxas looked at him needily, his face flushed and mouth panting slightly.

Axel smirked. He lowered his head and began kissing Roxas's collarbone. He bit and sucked at the exposed flash, leaving a small red mark about the size of a quarter on his shoulder, marking him his. Roxas's spine shivered as Axel slipped off Roxas's jacket sleeves, letting the coat drape down so it was hanging from his hips.

His skin tingled as Roxas's bare skin was exposed to the hungry eyes before him. Feeling self-conscience, Roxas turned his head away from Axel and blushed slightly.

He felt long fingers gently grasp his chin and turn his face so he was looking at Axel. Cerulean eyes flitted down, not wanting to make eye-contact.

He felt Axel's lips kiss him tenderly, letting Roxas know that everything was going to be okay. Roxas trusted The Flurry of Dancing Flames. He knew he would never lie or betray him. The blonde gently pressed his lips against Axel's. Before the redhead let Roxas get too much into it, he pulled away. Much to Roxas's dismay.

The pyro's calloused hands ran slowly and seductively up the blonde's naked chest. Roxas's breath hitched. He bit his lip and closed his eyes so tightly that it hurt.

He felt Axel's tongue lick along the center of his bare chest, followed by light bites and nicks.

Roxas gripped at the back of Axel's coat, searching desperately for friction. His intake of oxygen was sharp and fast.

The blonde's sweet moans filled the empty barren hallway. Axel loved the sounds that The Key of Destiny expelled. The delicate cries for pleasure that he alone would be able to give, and _only_ by him.

Axel's delicate fingertips grazed teasingly around Roxas's hipbones, fingering the hem of the blonde's tight leather pants. His lips feathered just below Roxas's navel, were he planted the heated kisses and bites down until they met the fabric blocking the sweet flesh underneath.

Roxas let out a mangled cry of the pyro's name. Roughly twining his fingers with the flaming hair to bring their faces together once more.

Their tongues fought with each other, sending waves of passion that coursed through their bodies. They scraped at each others hair and skin, their needs not satisfied enough.

Axel hastily grabbed the blonde's upper thighs and wrapped them around his own waist. Roxas clung to Axel's neck as he tightened his thin legs around the redhead's slender hips. Axel pressed Roxas into the wall more as the heated kiss deepened. Roxas was rubbed up and down the white wall as their clothed groins fiercely grinded into the others.

Lost in the clouded state of pleasure, they both knew it wasn't enough to satisfy their wants and urges. Roxas knew what was coming next.

Axel broke their kiss, a small trail of saliva dripped from the blonde's chin. Roxas gasped for air as he looked into the eyes of Axel. His acid green eyes were half-lidded and glazed over with something…was it love? Concern…? No.

It was Lust.

Roxas's mind shut down and his body froze. He didn't want to move. He lowered his legs from Axel's waist and stumbled away until his back made contact with the wall.

Axel was confused. He leaned in and brushed his lips against the younger's.

"What's wrong Rox…?" he mumbled, trying to coax the unresponsive blonde into another kiss. His tongue flicked at Roxas's reluctant lips as if wanting entrance.

Roxas's thoughts raced. He did the first thing that came to mind. He squirmed under Axel. His hands coming in contact with the other's chest and he pushed the older away as hard as he could.

Axel stumbled back, his expression surprised and confused. Roxas also thought he saw a bit of hurt etched across the taller figure's features.

Roxas wasted no time hurriedly zipping up his leather coat. His eyes on the white tiled floor the whole time. He didn't want to look at Axel, he _couldn't_ look at Axel.

His face was flushed as he took off down the hall, walking briskly as his boots echoed off the plain walls. Leaving Axel behind him.

Roxas heard his name being called after him, but they were ignored. A dull pressure was building up behind the blonde's eyes. Axel didn't love him…

It wasn't love, it was Lust…

A Sin.

A single tear slid down The Key of Destiny's face as he rounded the corner, out of The Flurry of Dancing Flame's view.

A/N: Teh angst!! It burns!! XD Haha, I was writing this at school, meh. Health and Spanish class was boring. :) But anyway! Please review and give me some constructive criticism, this is my first story after all! XD


End file.
